


Sleepy Morning Sex

by emmabeth



Series: You, Me, And The Magic Between Us [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, Intercrural Sex, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Sleepy Sex, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 12:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12320670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmabeth/pseuds/emmabeth
Summary: Little late but Kinktober Day 1. Morning sex. Dorian and the Inquisitor enjoy a lazy morning in bed together.





	Sleepy Morning Sex

Aaron rolled over in bed. They were back at Skyhold after a long trip to the Emprise De Lion and having a much needed rest. Last night he’d managed to convince Dorian to come to bed with him. Normally, Dorian felt the need to maintain some distance between the two of them for the sake of appearances. However, Aaron had convinced him that after a long trip, what they really needed was a night together. Sadly, they’d both been too tired to do anything more than exchange a quick kiss before falling asleep.

It was probably already late morning or even midday, Aaron was too lazy to roll over and look out the windows for the approximate time. He was just glad that no one had come to bother him yet. Josie was probably running a good interference so Aaron could rest.

Aaron rubbed his face on the back of Dorian’s neck, enjoying the spicy and sweet smell that followed Dorian everywhere. Mornings were great with Dorian, simply because they didn’t happen often.

He slipped a hand around Dorian’s waist, pulling him close. Despite being under the warm blankets, Dorian’s skin was still cool. He always complained about the climate, how intolerably cold Skyhold was, that he could never be warm. Personally, Aaron was more than happy to warm up his bronze-skinned lover.

“Don’t even think about it.” Dorian mumbled sleepily.

Aaron smiled, he let his lips trace lightly over Dorian’s ear, “Think about what?”

“You are ten years too young to pull that on me.” Dorian buried his face back in the pillow. Whenever he was annoyed, or in this case just sleepy, he would point out the age gap between them.

Aaron usually assumed that Dorian didn’t really mind the age gap, but used the complaint about it to hide his embarrassment. “I don’t know what you are talking about,” He continued kissing Dorian, lightly brushing his lips over the messy curls on the back of Dorian’s neck, “I was just kissing you good morning.”

Dorian scoffed, he wiggled his hips backwards until he was practically grinding down on Aaron’s morning wood, “Totally innocent, huh?”

Aaron blushed a little, he really hadn’t planned on anything but he couldn’t deny his mind was heading in that direction. “I was just thinking that your skin is always so cool to the touch.” He ran his hand up Dorian’s torso, warming the soft skin as he went.

“Well, it’s always freezing in this country.” Dorian mumbled before he gasped when Aaron’s warm fingers began tenderly massaging his nipple.

“And yet you always sleep naked.” Aaron chuckled, he licked Dorian’s ear, then sucked on his earlobe.

“Aaron!” Dorian’s voice had started as a scold but risen to a cry when Aaron bit down gently on the soft flesh of his earlobe. Dorian bowed his spine, pushing his nipple harder against Aaron’s hand.

Slowly moving his mouth down Dorian’s neck, Aaron started a gentle rocking of his hips against Dorian, his morning wood now quite eager for attention.

“I told you I’m sleeping.” Dorian complained, despite his words, his breath had turned to shallow panting.

Aaron smiled, “Well you just go on sleeping,” he let go of Dorian’s perky nipple and slid his hand lower, past Dorian’s dark curls to feel his heavy arousal, “seems like someone down here wants to play with me.” He teased, sliding his hand up the hot length.

“Troublesome.” Dorian was muttering as he moved his hips along with Aaron’s hand, pushing up into the hand and then rocking back against Aaron’s cock.

“Who’s troublesome? You or me?” Aaron laughed.

Dorian shook his head, refusing to say, but he let out a needy moan instead.

Aaron finally couldn’t take it anymore, he needed something more. He cursed when he remembered the lube was probably still in his travel pack or buried in the trunk at the foot of his bed somewhere. Right now, he was feeling lazy and didn’t want to get out of bed.

Sliding a hand under Dorian’s leg, he lifted it some so he could slide his cock between the pair of lovely caramel thighs.

Dorian whimpered a little but Aaron hushed him with a wet kiss on his shoulder.

“I swear I’ll do you properly later but I can’t wait any longer.”

Aaron slid his cock, slick with precum, between Dorian’s legs and along the underside of Dorian’s balls. The older man moaned, rocking against Aaron, his fingers grasping large fistfuls of silk sheets.

It had been Aaron’s intent to keep a slow and relaxed pace, but when he heard Dorian’s eager noises, he couldn’t keep himself from fucking Dorian hard and fast.  

A knock at the door was almost drowned out by the noises they were making. Aaron paused for a moment, carefully listening as the person knocked a few more times. To his ear, it was the polite knock of a servant, probably nothing urgent. He happily kissed Dorian’s skin and started moving again.

“Aaron, it might be important.” Dorian complained halfheartedly, he’d always tried so hard to not stand in the way of Aaron’s position.

“You’re more important.” Aaron smiled, biting a little harder on Dorian’s perfect skin.

“Aaron!” Dorian cried before he turned his head in the pillow and bit down on the fabric. As he grew closer, Dorian reached between his legs and started pumping himself, working himself even closer to the edge.

Aaron reached his peak suddenly, spilling on Dorian and the sheets. As soon as the hot splashes of cum hit Dorian’s balls he followed his lover into sweet oblivion, shuddering and crying out into the pillow still in his mouth.

 

They lay together for a few moments, sticky and sweaty inside the blankets, breathing in unison as they enjoyed their afterglow.

Aaron recovered first, flipping Dorian over so they were finally face to face. Dorian’s perfect face was flushed and he was glaring a little at Aaron.

“Good morning.” Aaron smiled at him, kissing the tip of his nose.

Dorian sighed happily, dropping his grumpy look, “Good morning, amatus.”


End file.
